RotBTD: Bloopers and Deleted Songs
by katherined
Summary: Just for Fun, This will be the bloopers and Deleted Songs from My Fanfiction of Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. Please check that out
1. Bloopers

**Hey guys.**

 **I wanted to make some fun with the story of the Big four. So here are some Outtakes and bloopers that everyone made through out the story.**

 **Just for fun.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Something is not right" Emily said under her breath.

she runs out of her home and onto the rocky road...

and then she trips.

"WHOA!" she yells somersaulting down the hill.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Jack flies through the air to get to North's workshop, and nearly gets hit by a airplane.

#

"Dragons?" Bunny laughs, "Aren't you too old for myths like that frostbite."

Toothless jumps out of no where and starts chasing Bunny around.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cries in the wings, "You're not suppose to show up yet!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"No!I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these, they. they..."

Rapunzel and Gothel couldn't contain their giggle.

"Sorry," Rapunzel appoligies. "I've got this."

*Take two*

"No! I've charted stars and they're always these only appear on my birthday. Only...Only there... on that day... shoot, I've had this."

#

 _"Skip the drama_

 _Stay with mama_

 _Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_ " Gothel trips on the stairs and falls down.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Oh come on!" Tuffnut said angry. "Give me my shield!"

"I already called dibs on this one!" his sister argued.

"Well, I called dibs yesterday!"

"Did Not!"

"Did Too!"

During their argument, the shield they were holding breaks apart, making the two fall back on their butts.

"Prop Department!" Hiccup cries out. "We need a new shield around here."

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

" _It's not enough just to go through the motions_

 _sleepwalking through life!"_

The wind picks up her dress up above her knees. she shrieks and tries to hold her dress down.

#

Elinor grabs Merida's bow and tries to yank it off.

"Merida!" She said angry. "You are a princess! I expect you... you..." she tries pulling with all her might, but the bow is still wrapped around Merida's body.

"Ow" Merida yells in a giggle. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry Darling." Enilor said before both girls break into a laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Rapunzel sees an elf for the first time and shrieks, but as she jumps onto the table with fright, she went over and fell to the other side.

Merida and Hiccup wince at this.

"I'm ok!" Rapunzel said raising an arm with her thumb up.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"This place has an 'Alice in Wonderland' kinda vibe." Jack said

"Ow!"

everyone turned to merida jumping up and down holding her foot

"I stub my toe."

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

She reached a dead end of the tunnel. But she stretched her arms in front of her, and spread them to past her shoulders. The walls seemed to obey her command and opened up to let the light in. She continues until she made a hole big enough for everyone to get through. Everyone walked to her to see what was outside.

but then more rocks came crushing down, blocking the tunnel.

"Oh, come on!" Emily complains before she blew the rocks away with a mighty gush of wind.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Jack said with a smile.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Flowergleamandglow, letyourpowershine, maketheclockreverse, bringback..ak..ak... I think I twisted my tongue."

#

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!"

As Gothel yells, everything became silent...except for the neighboring kingdom.

"Shut up!" a person yells.

"We're trying to sleep here!" another yell.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"I'm with him," Merida said, grabbing two arrows from her quiver. She then made her way to the window, and began to climb down.

but then she looses her grip and falls down, hitting Flynn and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Ow," Merida groans.

"My smolder," Flynn winces.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

" _He's got a dream, He's got a dream_." A thug sings, but then throws a knife off screen and hits a man.

"Ow!"

the thug winces at the guy in pain.

#

 _"Though I'm one disgusting blighter,_

 _I'm a lover, not a fighter._

 _Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream."_

The Big Nosed thug threw the old man in the diaper, and the old geezer smacks on wooden pillar.

"Oops" the Big Nose thug said.

#

" _Surrounded by enormous piles of money."_ Flynn sang before the thugs thew him...out the window.

"Ow!" Flynn said as he gets up and is a complete mess.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Get away from my hair!" Merida yells as she runs away from the little girls.

#

 _"And at last I see the light"_ Flynn and Rapunzel sang as they lift their lanterns to the sky.

" _And it's like the fog is lifted,"_ Flynn sang as the lanterns sink back to his face.

" _And at last I see the light"_ They both sing as they try to keep the lanterns in the air. but they both break in laughter.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _"But with you, I found my place..."_

 _"I see your face..."_ Rapunzel said when she faced him again.

 _"And it's nothing like I've ever known before!"_ They both sang

 _"Love's and open door!"_

"Guys, the line is changed to life," I said. "Life's an open door."

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologizes.

#

"I can't believe I have to say all that," Tooth said to Bunny while reading the script.

"I feel bad for you mate," Bunny replied.

"She made me feel like a lover to him, Ew. I don't care if i'm suppose to be a mindless slave, this is going a little too far."

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Toothless! Come on out bud!" Hiccup cries out.

suddenly, Toothless pops out and licks Hiccup.

"Not yet bud," Hiccup said pushing him off. "Your suppose to wait for you cue."

#

Rapunzel walks behind to the rock, with Toothless towering above her. before she could turn around, Toothless jumps down and licks her.

"Stop it, stop it, please," Rapunzel pleads as she tries to push him off.

"Someone put that dragon on a leash," Merida said with a hand on her hip.

#

Merida creeps to Toothless with the fish in her hand. but instead of blasting at her like he should, he ran up and ate the fish in her hand.

"No, no, no, Toothless" I yell, "That's not in the script!"

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile," Hiccup said dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _"We're the same,"_ Merida said. _"Hiccup, you and me."_

"Thank you." Hiccup said with a smile.

then they lean in and kiss each other.

"What?!" Jack yells

the two giggle as they pull away.

"It was in the moment," Merida said as she brush some hair out of her face,

"And besides, the fandom has put us together in some occasions," Hiccup shrugs

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"I think it's like medieval times," Jack said. "You eat with your hands." He then mines to Rapunzel what to do with the leg. She gulps nervously as she takes the leg by the bone and chomps a mouth size piece in her mouth.

But part of it got stuck in her teeth and she ends up having some hanging down to her chin.

"oh," she giggles. "how appropriate"

#

 _"What the Viking don't know_

 _The gamble understands"_ Merida says as she throws her handful of ash in Astrid's face.

Astrid couldn't stop coughing and hacking.

"I'm so sorry." Merida said before running to Astrid's aid.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Hiccup attacks everyone in the arena with his new shadow powers. but then one technical got a little out of control and opened the cage of the gronckle.

"Un oh," Hiccup said as he and the other jumped out of the way.

"Whose bright idea was to have a magic battle in a dragon pen?" Jack yells at me

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

"Why did you make me do that?" Stoick yells at me, "You made me worst then Pitch."

"Well, I'm sorry," I said in a calm tone. "But it was necessary to the plot. and let's be honest, you defiantly need parenting lessons and anger management classes."

"Anger management this," He said raising his axe at me and started chasing me.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

a Monstrous Nightmare comes flying close to the door, roaring at him.

Hiccup panicked a bit and slammed the door. He wasn't too sure what's going on, is his village being attacked now?

"Oh boy," he said while catching his breath.

"Look again," Merida said as she gestures Hiccup to fully open the door.

Though a little hesitant, Hiccup opened the door again.

"Get him hookfang!" Snotlout yells.

but hookfang set himself on fire, burning Snotlout's butt

"Him, not me, you stupid dragon!" He yells as he and Hookfang fly away.

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

"Ok, lift the leg up like this..." Hiccup said to himself as he tries to walk around and over some roots.

but as he lifts the metal leg, it gets caught on some roots. he tries to get it loose, but he ends up falling down hard on the ground.

#

" _I will ride, I will fly,_

 _Chase the wind and touch the sky,"_ Merida sang on top of the tree. but as she leans and looks up at the sky, her hand slips and she sinks back into the tree.

"Moment ruined." Merida said removing a leaf on her head.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Jack hums the Mor'du song as everyone goes to the tapestry room.

"Serously?" Merida said with her eyebrow raised.

"What?" Jack shrugs, "it's catchy"

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Hiccup runs away from the angry men in the hall. however, as he turned one corner, his metal leg slipped and made him fall down. soon, all the men were on top of him.

"Medic!" Jack cried out

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

Elinor roars at Toothless, while he roars at her.

Everyone else covers their ears and went behind the rock.

"How long can this go on?" Jack yells out loud.

#

"Let's see," Thew witch said making the potion. when it was done, a poison apple came out.

"Whoopies," The witch said throwing it away. "wrong Movie."

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

"When I wanted to run away, I wanted to change my fate. But now I...I..."

Merida opens her mouth and spits our a fly.

"Arg, that was gross.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

"Do you even know how to sew?" Rapunzel asks her

"I'm sure," Merida answers beofre her finger got pricked. "OW"

.

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

"So, what are you guys doing later?" Young Macintosh ask the other young heirs.

"Well, I'm going to the pub later," Young Dingwall answers. "Gonna test some new inventions the brewer came up with."

"If there is any hot lasses there, sign me up," Young Macintosh.

"Will there be music there?" Young MacGuffin asks.

"Aren't you suppose to be speaking a different language that we don't understand?" Dingwall asks.

"Its a pain in the butt some of the time." MacGuffin said.

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 _"Let it go, let it go,"_ Rapunzel yells as she raises her hands to the sky. but the plants she created grew so high, they touch the clouds.

"Um, don't let it go," she said nervously as a large leaf goes underneath her and lifts her high to the clouds.

"Let us know if you see the giant up there!" Jack yells up to her.

#

 _"Let it go, let it go!"_ Merida shouts as her hands sparkle with fire and light.

 _"I am one with the wind and..."_ She looks to see her sleeve on fire.

"AHHHHHHH!" she yells

#

 _"Let it go, let it go!"_ Hiccup said while letting the wind around him roam wild and free.

 _"Like a dragon I can... fly?"_ the wind made a whirlwind, lifting him off the ground.

"whoa, Toothless! A little help...please?"

.

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

"You don't even have a clue on how to use your new powers. It's useless to fight now. Christmas Day will soon be here, and I-"

Pitch suddenly got hit with a snowball to the face.

"We caught you monologing" Jack smiles while everyone laughs and giggle.

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

"Let's go," Jack whispers urgently as the group breaks apart. He and Rapunzel made their way to the sleigh, while Merida and Hiccup quickly climb on Toothless.

When they got of the ground, they accidentally clash with each other and they crash to the ground.

* * *

 **There the bloopers, as for the deleted songs, they will be in the next chapters.**

 **the way that will work is this:**

 **if they have a number like this...** 1- song title - **That will relate of that would be where it will be in the story.**

 **if it's like this...** Merida - song title- **That's a character singing the song, though I had no idea where to put in in the story.**

 **hope you like them**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	2. 2 - Connected

**Hey guys.**

 **Here is the first song.**

 **In the beginning, I wanted everyone to have a opening number, mostly because Rapunzel and Merida both had one in the movies. But finding a good one for Jack was no easy thing to do. I eventually found one, but took it out for it being a little too girlly for Jack. But it explains his relationship with Jamie.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Jack: I'm _blind folded on this carriage ride that they call_ life  
Jamie: _keep trying to make it through that next turn knuckles white and holdin' tight_  
Jack: _so here i go_  
 _taking a curve_  
 _but i know that I'm never alone_  
 _I think of you_  
 _and how you never let me go_

 _I feel connected_

Jamie: _connected_

Jack: _Protected_

Jamie _:_ _protected_

Both _: Its like you sitting right, with me all the time_

Jack: _You hear me_

Jamie: _you hear me_

Jack: _You're near me_

Jamie: _you're near me_

Both: _And everything else gonna be alright_  
 _Cause nothing can break this_  
 _Nothing can break this_  
 _Nothing can break this tie_  
 _Connected_  
 _Connected inside_

Jamie: It's _not an accident_  
 _The time we spend apart_  
 _But now we're so close_  
 _I can always find you_  
 _Right here in my heart_  
Jack: _You've given me something I need_  
 _And I don't ever want it to end_  
 _Because of you_  
Both: _I know I've found my strength again_

Jack: _I feel connected_

Jamie: _connected_

Jack: _Protected_

Jamie _:_ _protected_

Both _: Its like you sitting right, with me all the time_

Jack: _You hear me_

Jamie: _you hear me_

Jack: _You're near me_

Jamie: _you're near me_

Both: _And everything else gonna be alright_  
 _Cause nothing can break this_  
 _Nothing can break this_  
 _Nothing can break this tie_  
 _Connected_  
 _Connected inside_

 _Every time that I breathe_

 _I can feel the energy_  
 _Reaching out flowing through_  
 _You to me and me to you_  
 _Wake a dream walk a stair_  
 _You are everywhere I am_  
 _Separate souls unified_  
 _Touching at the speed of... LIFE!_  
 _LIFE_

Jack: _Oooohhh..._

Jamie: _Oooohhh..._

Both: _Oooohhh..._

Jack: _I feel connected_

Jamie: _connected_

Jack: _Protected_

Jamie _:_ _protected_

Both _: Its like you sitting right, with me all the time_

Jack: _You hear me_

Jamie: _you hear me_

Jack: _You're near me_

Jamie: _you're near me_

Both: _And everything else gonna be alright_

Jack: _I feel connected_

Jamie: _connected_

Jack: _Protected_

Jamie _:_ _protected_

Both _: Now you're in my mind, and we're doing fine_

Jack: _You hear me_

Jamie: _you hear me_

Jack: _You see me_

Jamie: _you're near me_

Both: _And everything else gonna be alright_

 _Cause nothing can break this_  
 _Nothing can break this_  
 _Nothing can break this tie_

Jack: _Connected_

Jamie: _Connected_  
Jack: _Connected inside_

Jamie: _Connected_  
Jack: _Connected_  
Jamie: _Connected inside_

Jack: _Connected_  
Jamie: _Connected_  
Jack: _Connected_

Both: _inside_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	3. 4- Hiccup's opening songs

**Hey guys.**

 **First of all, I'mm not going to put up 'When will my life begin' because we all know that's rapunzel's true opening song.**

 **Unlike Jack, which I had trouble finding a song for, Hiccup had too many songs to choose from. I had so many to choose from, I said screw it, he's not going to have any. it would distract away from the action in the arena. so, here were my top picks for Hiccup's opening song.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **Proud of your boy**

Hiccup wakes up to the morning on Berk, Not excited to go to the arena later. He gets dress and heads downstairs to see his father not here. he walks to the table and holds his hand in a prayer.

 _Proud of your boy_  
 _I'll make you proud of your boy_  
 _Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma_  
 _You're in for a pleasant surprise_

 _I've wasted time._  
 _I've wasted me._  
 _So say I'm slow for my age_  
 _A late bloomer, Okay, I agree_

 _That I've been one rotten kid_  
 _Some son, some pride and some joy_  
 _But I'll get over these lousin' up_  
 _Messin' up, screwin' up times_

 _You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part._  
 _Someone's gonna make good_  
 _Cross his stupid heart_  
 _Make good and finally make you_  
 _Proud of your boy_

 _Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer_  
 _You won't get a fight here, no ma'am_  
 _Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good_  
 _But that couldn't be all that I am_

 _Water flows under the bridge_  
 _Let it pass, let it go_  
 _There's no good reason that you should believe me_  
 _Not yet, I know, but_

 _Someday and soon_  
 _I'll make you proud of your boy_  
 _Though I can't make myself taller_  
 _Or smarter or handsome or wise_

 _I'll do my best, what else can I do?_  
 _Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you_  
 _Mom, I will try to_  
 _Try hard to make you_  
 _Proud of your boy_

* * *

 **I'm still here.**

"That's great, I am so..."

"Leaving"

Those were Hiccup's words to himself as he race to his house and shuts the door to ignore the crowd's cheers.

he then races up to his room and looks out the window at his home

 _I am a question to the world_  
 _Not an answer to be heard_  
 _Or a moment that's held in your arms_

As he looks out, he sees his father getting congratulations.

 _And what do you think you'd ever say_  
 _You won't listen anyway_  
 _You don't know me_  
 _And I'll never be what you want_  
 _Me to be_

He moves from the window to sit on his bed

 _And what_  
 _Do you think you'd understand_  
 _I'm boy, no, I'm a man_  
 _You can't take me_  
 _And throw me away_

 _And how_  
 _Can you learn what's never shown_  
 _Yeah, you stand here on your own_  
 _They don't know me_  
 _'Cause I'm not here_

He lays his back on his bed, and flails his arms to the sky.

 _And I want a moment to be real_  
 _Want to touch things I don't feel_  
 _Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

 _And how can the world want me to change_  
 _They're the ones that stay the same_  
 _They don't know me_  
 _'Cause I'm not here_

He turns on his bed and grabs an empty bag and starts packing it with tools and necessary things.

 _And you see the things they never see_  
 _All you wanted - I could be_  
 _you think you know me_  
 _And I'm not afraid_

 _And you told me who I am_  
 _said it will help me be a man_  
 _But you can't break me_  
 _As long as I know who I am_

he races downstairs to grab food, but stops and sadly looks at a shield painting of his father.

 _And I wanted this family to be real_  
 _Want to touch things I don't feel_  
 _Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

 _And how can the world want me to change_  
 _They're the ones that stay the same_  
 _They can't see me_  
 _But I'm still here_

He leaves through the back door and enters the forest. he turns around to get one last look at the place he used to call home.

 _They can't tell me who to be_  
 _'Cause I'm not what they see_  
 _Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me_  
 _And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

He turns around and makes his way down the path to Toothless

 _And I want a moment to be real_  
 _Want to touch things I don't feel_  
 _Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

 _And how can you say I'll never change_  
 _They're the ones that stay the same_  
 _I'm the one now_  
 _'Cause I'm still here_

 _I'm the one_  
 _'Cause I'm still here_  
 _I'm still here_  
 _I'm still here_  
 _I'm still here_

* * *

 **Go the Distance**

 _I have often dreamed_  
 _of a far off place_  
 _Where a hero's welcome,_  
 _would be waiting for me_  
 _Where the crowds will cheer,_  
 _when they see my face_  
 _And a voice keeps saying,_  
 _this is where I'm meant to be_

 _I'll be there someday,_  
 _I can go the distance_  
 _I will find my way,_  
 _if I can be strong_  
 _I know every mile,_  
 _will be worth my while_  
 _When I go the distance,_  
 _I'll be right where I belong_

 _Down an unknown road to embrace my fate_  
 _Though that road may wander,_  
 _it will lead me to you_  
 _And 300 years,_  
 _would be worth the wait_  
 _It might take a lifetime,_  
 _but somehow I'll see it through_

 _And I won't look back,_  
 _I can go the distance_  
 _And I'll stay on track,_  
 _no, I won't accept defeat_  
 _It's an uphill slope,_  
 _but I won't lose hope_  
 _Till I go the distance,_  
 _and my journey is complete_

 _But to look beyond the_  
 _glory is the hardest part_  
 _For a hero's strength_  
 _is measured by his heart_

 _Like a shooting star,_  
 _I will go the distance_  
 _I will search the world,_  
 _I will face its harms_  
 _I don't care how far,_  
 _I can go the distance_  
 _Till I find my hero's welcome,_  
 _waiting in your arms_

 _I will search the world,_  
 _I will face its harms_  
 _Till I find my hero's welcome,_  
 _waiting in your arms_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	4. 5- Reflection

**Hey guys.**

 **I had a tough time choosing between two songs for Merida. after some debate, I decided for the 'Like I'm alive,' because 1. it's from the brave story book cd, and 2. it speaks More of Merida then this song did.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Elinor leaves the room as Merida turns to see her reflection in the mirror. a perfect princess. she becomes disgusted at what she sees.

 _Look at me_  
 _You may think you see who I really am,_  
 _But you'll never know me_  
 _Ev'ry day_  
 _It's as if I play a part_

 _Now I see_  
 _If I wear a dress_  
 _I can fool the world_  
 _But I cannot fool my heart_

 _Who is that girl I see_  
 _Staring straight back at me_  
 _Why is my reflection_  
 _Someone I don't know_

 _Who is this perfect brode_  
 _It's not me, mother's tried_  
 _When will my reflection show_  
 _Who I am inside_

 _How I pray_  
 _That a time will come_  
 _I can free myself_  
 _From their expectations_

 _On that day_  
 _I'll discover some way to be myself_  
 _And to make my family proud_

 _They want a docile lamb_  
 _No one knows who I am_  
 _Must there be a secret me_  
 _I'm forced to hide_

 _Must I pretend that I'm_  
 _Someone else for all time_  
 _When will my reflection show_  
 _Who I am inside_

 _When will my reflection show_  
 _Who I am inside_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	5. North- Through Heaven's Eyes

**Hey guys.**

 **I wanted North and the other guardians to have a song in this story. But I had no idea when it would be appropriate to put in. So i kinda decided it would be too much trouble trying to find a place. But if the song was added, it would be this...**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

North looks to everyone, not believing that the three children would think like that.

"Not worth anything?"he gasps at them. "You shouldn't think like that. you are so much more, and can be capable then what you may think. But if you can't see it your way, see it in a broader view...

 _A single thread in a tapestry_  
 _though its color brightly shines_  
 _can never see its purpose_  
 _in the pattern of the grand design_

 _And the stone that sits up on the very top_  
 _of the mountain's mighty face_  
 _doesn't think it's more important_  
 _than the stones that forms the base"_

The children listen to him attentively as he paces around, showing off his workshop.

 _"So how can you see what your life is worth_  
 _or where your value lies_  
 _you can never see through the eyes of man_  
 _you must look at your life_  
 _look at your life through heaven's eyes!"_

 _"lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai lai-la-lai"_ The elves sing along.

 _"A lake of gold in the desert sand_  
 _is less than a cool fresh spring_  
 _And to one lost sheep, a sheperd boy_  
 _is greater than the richest king_

 _Should a man lose everything he owns_  
 _has he truly lost his worth_  
 _or is it the beginning_  
 _of a new and brighter birth_

 _So how do you measure the worth of a man_  
 _in wealth or strength or size_  
 _In how much he gained or how much he gave_  
 _The answer will come, the answer will come him who tries_  
 _to look at his life through heaven's eyes_

 _And that's The moon picked you_  
 _though you say there's little to be found_  
 _When you think you got nothing_  
 _there's lots to go around_

 _No life can escape being blown about_  
 _by the winds of change and chance_  
 _and though you never know all the steps_  
 _you must learn to join the dance_  
 _you must learn to join the dance"_

_"lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai lai-la-lai"_ The elves sing again as the entire workshop bursts into song and celebration.

 _"So how do you judge what a man is worth_  
 _By what he builds or buys_  
 _You can never see with your eyes on earth_  
 _Look through Heaven's eyes,_

 _look at your life_  
 _Look at your life_  
 _Look at your life through Heaven's eyes!"_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	6. 9- Lothlorien

**Hey guys.**

 **I Thought about having a kinda entrance song for Emily and her garden of magic. Actually, This actually help me made this chapter. too bad I couldn't put it in.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

As the group walk through the forest, they all turn to the sound of whispers from the trees.

 _"From the west she appeared,_  
 _Sunlight and stars in her hair._  
 _In her eyes an undying memory of home,_  
 _A land that is magical and fair._

 _When her feet came to rest,_  
 _Deep in a canopied glade,_  
 _She lifted her face and there she danced._  
 _The realm of magic and peace she made._

 _Gaze on me lady of gold,_  
 _Reawaken my slumbering soul._  
 _Beacon of courage summon me home,_  
 _to your haven of wonders untold."_

The group continue to travel to the fountian where they still hear the voices, but also see the big flower popping out of the ground.

 _"Lorien laura_  
 _A laiqa alcar_  
 _O Ehtele lisse_  
 _Nimrodel A_  
 _Ny're auta_

 _A Lorien laure_  
 _A Lorien laure_

 _Lorien laure_  
 _A laiqa alcar_  
 _Ore hro_  
 _Lothlorien"_

Emily comes out of the flower, all regal and beautiful. she sings in a beautiful voice.

" _Oh child of my heart,_  
 _Born of a never ending dream._  
 _You were cradled in light,_  
 _Bathed in an ever flowing stream._

 _Flourish and grow,_  
 _my mystical world._  
 _Here you will ever belong._  
 _Son of my yearning,_  
 _Daughter of hope._  
 _Beautiful children of my song._

 _Although storms may descend,_  
 _Mountain and valley may quake._  
 _For the days that remain,_  
 _This is the promise I make._  
 _No shadow fall across this land,_  
 _Before the wind and fire I stand,_  
 _And you my child will know no harm,_  
 _Enfolded in my arms,_  
 _Ahhh -ah-ahhh"_

As she sings, the voices of the forest join her.  
 _"Garden of wonder_  
 _Haven of starlight"_

Emily Joins them.  
 _"Forest of Light_  
 _Ahhh -ah-ahhh_

 _Garden of wonder_  
 _Haven of sun_  
 _Forest of light_  
 _Child of my heart"_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	7. 10- In the Dark of the Night

**Hey guys.**

 **I did wanted to add another villain song in this for Pitch, but after looking at a number of animated villain songs, I couldn't find the right one. Until I found this song, but the chapter was already taken by Emily's song. and I didn't think at the time to have two songs in the same chapter. I thought that would've been long and dull.**

 **Now that I look back, I should've added this in.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Excellent!" Pitch said in a triumph matter. "With the help of this pendent, I can travel to those other times and mess with those children. They will pay for interfering, and they will regret to cross me."

 _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_  
 _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -_  
 _It scared me out of my wits -_  
 _A corpse falling to bits!_  
 _Then I opened my eyes_  
 _And the nightmare was...me!_

 _I was once the most powerful spirit in the world"_

 _"OOH-Ah-OOH"_ the shadows said to their master

 _"When the guardians defeated me, the made mistake."_

 _"OOH-Ah-OOH"_ Bunny and Tooth said to their master/

 _"My curse will make them pay_  
 _But one little boy in away!_  
 _Little Jack, beware,_  
 _my power awake!_

 _"In the dark of the night evil will find them_ " The nightmare sand  
 _"In the dark of the night just before dawn!_  
 _Aah..."_

" _Revenge will be sweet" Pitch said with his nightmares joining him._

 _"When the curse is complete!"_

 _"In the dark of the night"_

 _"he'll be gone!"_ Pitch cries out as the darkness flies around him

 _"I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_  
 _To break the guard and complete my spell_  
 _As the Pieces fall into place_  
 _I'll see her crawl into place!_  
 _All the fellow guardians_  
 _Farewell..._

" _In the dark of the night terror will strike them!"_ The Nightmares sang.

" _Terror's the least I can do!"_ Pitch tells them

" _In the dark of the night evil will brew."_

 _"Soon they will feel that nightmares are real."_ Pitchsaid.

" _In the dark of the night"_

 _"They'll be through!"_ Pitch said as the nightmares spread around the lair.

" _In the dark of the night_  
 _Evil will find them"_

"Find Them!" Tooth cries out.

 _"In the dark of the night terror comes true."_

"Doom them!" Bunny shouts out loud.

 _"My dear, here's a sign -"_ Pitch said as he summons the shadows around him

 _"It's the end of the line!"_ His creations ing

" _In the dark of the night..._  
 _In the dark of the night..."_

 _"Come my minions,"_ Pitch commanded  
 _"Rise for your master,_  
 _Let your evil shine!"_

" _In the dark of the night..._  
 _In the dark of the night..."_

" _Find them now,_  
 _Yes, fly ever faster"_

 _"In the dark of the night..._  
 _In the dark of the night..._  
 _In the dark of the night..."_

 _"They'll be mine!"_ Pitch cries out before disappearing into the darkness

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	8. 18- Something That I Want

**Hey guys.**

 **I won't be putting in any deleted songs for the Tangled time line, mostly because I couldn't add any other songs, it's already got a good selection of music from the movie. However, the ending song, this song, I didn't feel like it really didn't fit the story or the movie, so I changed it to the frozen one.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

At the Snuggling Duckling, everyone celebrates their deeds and their new found freedom. Rapunzel and Eugene express their new found dream the best way they can.

 _"I'm a girl with the best intentions"_ Rapunzel sang with happiness  
 _"You're a man of his own invention_  
 _I looked out the window_  
 _While you walked out the door_  
 _But I followed you_  
 _And you said, "What'cha lookin' for?"_

 _I said, 'I want something that I want;_  
 _Something that I tell myself I need_  
 _Something that I want_  
 _And I need everything I see._

 _something that I want_  
 _something that I tell myself I need_  
 _something that I want_  
 _and I need everything I see'"_

Eugene smiles as he starts to sing

 _"_ I'll admitt

 _I've been livin' in a pure illusion_  
 _While you came to you own conclusion_  
 _right when you think you know what to say_  
 _someone comes along and shows you a brand new way_

 _You said, 'I want something that I want_  
 _Something that I tell myself I need_  
 _Something that I want_  
 _And I need everything I see.'_

Rapunzel joins in the chorus

 _"Something that I want_  
 _Something that I tell myself I need_  
 _Something that I want_  
 _And I need everything_  
 _'cause"_

 _"It's so easy to make believe,"_ Rapunzel sang by her self  
 _"it seems you're livin' in a dream"_

Eugene takes her hand and joins in again,  
 _"Don't you see that what you need_  
 _is standing in front of you?"_

The whole tavern joins in, singing back up to the two love birds.

 _"I want something that I want_  
 _Something that I tell myself I need_  
 _Something that I want_  
 _And I need everything I see_

 _Something that I want_  
 _Something that I tell myself I need_  
 _Something that I want;_  
 _and I need everything I see"_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	9. Hiccup- When I find my Wings

**Hey guys.**

 **I'll put this out, I love this song. I thought it would be perfect for Hiccup, But sadly, I had no idea where to put it. so I'm putting it here. I kinda had the idea of him seeing his father kinda moving on, without worrying to much about Hiccup, and how Hiccup feels about that and wanting to move on without changing himself to win Stoick's approval.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Hiccup looks over his shoulder and sees Stoick still looking over the village.

 _"Look into my eyes_  
 _Can you see my soul?_  
 _Can you see that_  
 _I am total control?_

 _Can you see the pain?_  
 _Can you feel my fear?_  
 _This is not what I expected,_  
 _And that's why I needed you there._

 _Tell me I am moving on,_  
 _Tell me I am growing up,_  
 _But don't tell me I'll be all alone._

 _I found my destiny,_  
 _Now what do you make of me?_  
 _Will you help me find my way?_  
 _Or will I be a memory?_

 _If I change, I will still be me_

 _Will you remain, The friend you used to be_

 _When I grow, would you kindly grow with me_

 _Will you let me fly_

 _If I find my wings_

 _I can hear them talk,_  
 _I know the things they say,_  
 _But I would never judge you,_  
 _If I knew you found your way._

 _So please don't hold me back,_  
 _Please don't make me choose_  
 _Between the life I've found_  
 _And the life I stand to lose_

 _Tell me that you'll still be here,_  
 _When I need you the most,_  
 _When I'm overwhelmed and all alone_

 _I found my destiny,_  
 _But it's just not worth it to me,_  
 _If I can't share it in your company..._

 _If I change, I will still be me_

 _Will you remain, The friend you used to be_

 _When I grow, would you kindly grow with me_

 _Will you let me fly_

 _If I find my wings_

 _Don't give up on me_  
 _I won't let you go_  
 _Even if you think I look like_  
 _Someone you don't know_  
 _My heart's the same_  
 _As it's always been_  
 _But you'll never notice_  
 _If you never look my way again_

 _If I change, I will still be me_

 _Will you remain, The friend you used to be_

 _When I grow, would you kindly grow with me_

 _Will you let me fly_

 _If I find my wings_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	10. 21- Sisters are doin' it for themselves

**Hey guys.**

 **Ok, this song was also a debating song for Rapunzel and Merida. They both had the feel of being confident about being a woman in a man's world , but the other one had more of the good feeling of being yourself and being your own princess. which was the ultimate message Merida was trying to convey to Rapunzel.**

 **If you are listening to the song, I would listen to the xena version, it's more calm and cool then high rock and roll, perfect for these two.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

" _Now there was a time when they used to say,"_ Merida sang  
 _"That behind every great man there had to be a great woman"_

 _"Now in these times of change, you know that it's no longer true,"_ Rapunzel Agrees  
 _"So we're comin' out of the kitchen_  
 _'Cause there's somethin' we forgot to say to you"_

 _"Sisters are doin' it for themselves"_ They sang together  
 _Standin' on their own two feet_  
 _And ringin' on their own bells_  
 _We said, "Sisters are doin' it for themselves"_

 _"Now this is a song to celebrate"_ Merida sang with Baby tooth flying around her neck  
 _The conscious liberation of the female state"_

Rapunzel nods as Baby tooth flies to her. " _Mothers, daughters and their ex-daughters too,"_  
 _Woman to woman, we're singin' with you"_

 _"Sisters are doin' it for themselves,"_ they continued together  
 _Standin' on their own two feet_  
 _And ringin' on their own bells_ _"_

 _"Now we ain't makin' stories and we ain't layin' plans,"_ Merida said twisting her body to the beat

 _"Cause that a man still loves a woman"_ Rapunzel sang with a smile

 _"and woman still loves a man?_

 _"Just the same though"_ Merida shouts as she, Rapunzel and Baby Tooth dance around the campfire

 _"Sisters are doin' it for themselves"_  
 _Standin' on their own two feet_  
 _And ringin' on their own bells"_

_"Ringin' their own bells now,"_ Merida sang

 _"Sisters are doin' it for themselves"_  
 _Standin' on their own two feet_  
 _And ringin' on their own bells"_

 _"All of my sisters, all of my sisters,"_ Rapunzel chants

 _"Sisters are doin' it for themselves"_  
 _Standin' on their own two feet_  
 _And ringin' on their own bells"_

Baby tooth chirps a small melody through her nose.

 _"Sisters are doin' it for themselves"_

"Yeah they are," Merida shouts

 _"Yeah!_ "Rapunzel sangs

 _"Standin' on their own two feet_  
 _And ringin' on their own bells"_

 _"Sisters are doin' it for themselves"_

Both girls giggle as they hold each other in an awkward hug.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	11. 24- Unleash the Magic

**Hey guys.**

 **Ok, I really, really wanted to put this in. but I had seconds thoughts in the last minute. mostly because I had a song in the last chapter and I thought it would take away from how intense this chapter is. So I did take it out.**

 **Now, I'm putting it in this, This really is a good song to set the final moments of the chapter.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Pitch cruelly smiles as he looms over Hiccup's shoulder and whispers in his ear/

 _"I realize that you've always been an outcast_

 _It's not everyone in the world who likes to think_

 _To find a person that's like you_

 _I've seen one or maybe two_  
 _But the good ones can vanish before you blink"_

The shadows and Nightmares back him up in chorus

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

Pitch moves away from Hiccup, but Hiccup couldn't take his curious eye away from him.

 _"Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)_  
 _It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _But if you don't win this game_  
 _Well, I think I've made it plain_  
 _What will happen if you have the losing score!"_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh, Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

The nightmares creep closer to Hiccup. urging him with their cruel yet truthful tone.

 _"Unleash your fire, unleash your fire_  
 _they've hurt you, and that's a shame (ah, ah-ah-ah)_

 _They all have used you, also abused you (ah-ah-ah)_  
 _So then why can't you do the same?"_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

Hiccup clutches his hands to his chest, feeling uneasy and frighten. Toothless tries to get close to Hiccup, but the nightmares holding back.

Hiccup nearly jumps as he feels Pitch's cold hands on his shoulder

 _"Call it power, call it magic,"_ Pitch said  
 _"If you lose, it will be tragic_  
 _More important is the one friend you've made, lost"_

 _(oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Pitch forces Hiccup to turn to see Toothless, as the nightmares transform into vikings with swords. Soon, Toothless's eyes turned pale and slit at the trance of the Red Death. The sight terrified Hiccup to run to his friend, only to be held back by Pitch.

 _"A chance like this won't come again_  
 _You'll regret not giving in_  
 _Isn't saving your only friend worth the cost?"_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

Pitch pushes Hiccup away in the tidal wave of shadow as he sees the nightmare versions of the people he knows and cares about.

 _"Unleash your fire, unleash your fire_  
 _they're no friends there after all_

 _they're only interest, in this business (ah-ah-ah)_  
 _Is seeing people like you fall"_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)_

Hiccup's anger is slowly building as the shadows laugh and ridicule him.

Pitch was on the edge of excitement; his plan was working perfectly; Time to pour oil into this fire

Pitch makes himself appear in the cyclone and smiles at the now angry Hiccup.

 _"What I'm suggesting's very simple_  
 _the chance to change your personal war_  
 _You can have all the power you want to_  
 _rid the bullies from this world_

 _And as for me and all these dragons_  
 _We only want what we deserve_  
 _that we`ll be free to soar though the skies_  
 _And our..."_

 _"...legacies and belief endured"_ He and the shadows shout together. He chuckles as he leaves the dark circle, letting his nightmares to do his work to turn Hiccup.

 _"Unleash your fire, unleash your fire_  
 _If we lose, then it's a crime_

 _But we can win, it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)_  
 _It's time for you to finally win this time"_

Hiccup growls as the Nightmares sing around him.

 _"Unleash your anger, free your fire now_

 _Unleash your anger, free your fire now"_

The green most surrounding Hiccup went into his eyes, and made him grunt in pain. The figures disappear into the whirlwind around him and began to sink into his skin.

 _"Here in the dark, I'm starting to see..."_ Hiccup sang through his teeth

 _"Unleash your anger, free your fire now_

 _Unleash your anger, free your fire now"_

 _"what those vikings have done to me..."_ Hiccup said as the power starts to feel intoxicating and it lifts him off the ground

 _"Unleash your anger, free your fire now_

 _Unleash your anger, free your fire now"_

" _all the things they did, finally crossing the line!"_ He shouts as he closes his eyes and anger starts to clouds his mind

 _"Unleash your anger, free your fire now_

 _Unleash your anger, free your fire now"_

 _"But the magic for pay back is mine!_ " the shadows start to obey his command as it circles around his arms and body.

 _"Unleash your anger, free your fire_

 _Unleash your anger, free your fire"_

"Now!" everyone said as Hiccup opens his eyes. But the bright forest green pupils are now surrounded by pure black sclera, reflecting the darkness in him now.

"Well watch out Berk, I'm coming home. Heh, Heh, Heh."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	12. Astrid- I can't believe my Heart

**Hi Everyone,**

 **Happy Valentines day everyone. What better way to celebrate it is with a love song.**

 **I wanted to have one Astrid song in this. But ultimately scrapped it because it would take away the intensity that was happening on Berk.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Astrid leans on the wall of a cliff, with Jack's staff enclosed in her hand. she leans over to see the Vikings still recovering from their ordeal. She then looks up and see the prison high on the hill.

 _"I've always thought that men were slime,_

 _And every guy I've met has proved me right._

 _Until tonight."_

She walks down the path, with the staff perched on her shoulder.

 _"Just when I thought I had it figured_

 _That life's a game you cannot win,_

 _Someone comes in and changes all the rules._

 _What I've been taught, I learned the hard way,_

 _That life and love are never just._

 _And if you trust, you're just one of the fools."_

Before going any further, she leans on the cliff wall and looks up to the sky.

 _"And now I can't believe my heart;_

 _Is saying don't resist him._

 _That I've been on my guard too long._

 _I can't believe my heart_

 _Surrendered when I held him._

 _And told me all I thought I knew,_

 _As sad but true, is wrong."_

She moves on, until she finds herself back in the arena. memories flow back to Hiccup's attack and her confession. she walks slowly in with her hand on the wall of the doorway/

 _"If life is worth the disappointment;_

 _I hadn't seen one reason yet,_

 _Until I met the boy who smiles for free."_

The dragons were asleep in their cages as she walks to the center of the arena.

 _"Upon this Earth, there's no one like him_

 _He saw the girl I long to be._

 _Making even me believe in me."_

She twirls around as she confesses her new found feelings to Thor and Odin.

 _"And now I can't believe my heart_

 _Has overcome my senses,_

 _To help me see that he's the prize._

 _I can't believe my heart_

 _Says tear down all your fences,_

 _That everything you want and more is right before your eyes."_

She runs out of the arena, to fully view the Prison. She knew what she has to do, and how to help the boy she's fond with.

 _"I can't believe my heart_

 _Could be so_

 _Wise."_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	13. More Bloopers

**Hey guys.**

 **Here are some more bloopers and moments our cast would've like to forget.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"What about the Leprechaun?"

"Real"

"The great pumpkin?"

"No, but there is a skeleton that governs that holiday."

"How about cupid?"

"Cupid? Ha. She's a _real_ handful." Jack said with a side of humor.

"The groundhog gopher?"

"Bunny doesn't want to talk about that."

"what about...the new years baby?"

"now you're pushing it kid."

#

Jack laughs at the name." Hiccup? Seriously? Who names their kid Hiccup?"

"and what kinda a name is Jack Overland Frost?" Bunny asks.

"Whatever E. Aster"

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Well, that could've gone better." Jack said under his breath. Leaving no choice, he lifts his staff and shoots out a shot of ice...and it frozen her entire head.

"Oopsies, sorry bout that."

#

As Jack puts Rapunzel in the sack, he keeps putting her hair in. "Seriously Rapunzel, you could've made this part easier."

"shut up," She said through the bag and ice around her mouth.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Whoa!" Hiccup said as he is being lifted by the yetis. But then he slipped right out of his vest and fell onto the floor.

"Sorry but that," the yeti said helping Hiccup to his feet.

"Don't worry," he said grabbing his vest back. "Use to it."

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Give us a turn," Elinor instructed.

"Mum," Merida said as she turns around. "I can't breathe."

"It's perfect," Elinor said completely proud.

"No, Mum," Merida said gasping for air as she leans on the chair. "I really can't breathe. Someone get me outta of this thing!"

#

As the lords fight in their brawl, Elinor steps down off her throne and walked across the room. everyone stops and looks at her with respect.

and then she trips on a spear.

"oh," she said trying to maintain her balance.

the whole hall laughs abit as the queen feels embarrassed.

"How perfect," she said with her own giggle.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When he is about an inch away from her, Merida stepped out and swings the bulgier in his direction.

"Whoa!" Hiccup cried out as he gets hit and fell hard on the floor.

"oh," Merida giggles as she drops the bat. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"So what was it?" Pitch asks me. "The mist, then the arrow?"

"Yeah," I said. "Just like the script."

"I know," Pitch said. "But I thought it would be more dramatic with we add a scythe, or a lightsaber..."

"You turned a hero into a villian, you can't get more dramatic than that."

"Wanna bet?"

"Umm...no."

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"zim...zim..zimnyayaya ya ya. chestnuts, I can't even say it right." North said as everyone arounds him giggles.

#

"How are we going to stop Pitch?" North said with worry.

"Well," Merida said as she swallowed her food. "We can start by putting an an...a pointy thing in his... I'm so sorry."

everyone almost collapses in laughter.

#

"This is going well," North said with disappointment.

"In one sense," Jack said. "This is how the Guardians start out."

"I think you mean the avengers." North points out.

"I didn't say...what?! I was thinking the galaxy. I'm sorry."

"same thing really," Rapunzel said as she and the others try to hold their laughter.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"They attack our home while my father was away. My mother..she was..over at the tavern. grabbing a few drinks. I'm so sorry." Emily said with a wide smile.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"There's protection and there's over doing it." Merida said with a huff. "I've never met her, but I can already tell she's a controlling perfe-fe-fe. Blah. It's tough with this accent."

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Will you cut it out with the pointy thing?!" Flynn said trying to back his head away.

"Yeah Merida," Jack said flying down from the rafters. "You don't want to ruin his perfect face, especially the nose."

"yeah, listen to Frost boy there." Flynn said.

"hey, you're not suppose to see him" Hiccup points out.

"I know," Flynn said as everyone backs away. "But I thought, you jump a head and..."

"Let's just leave him there." Merida said.

#

 _"No warm regards_

 _Or snoggletog cards"_

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's Snoggletog?" Rapunzel asks.

"Way to ruin the moment Rapunzel." Hiccup said dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"we've decide to go mad here." Jack tells me.

#

"So I'll help you bring back your daughter, as long as those she travels with will never see that light of another day." Pitch said with a wicked smile.

"Is that all?" Gothel asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well afterwards," Pitch continued."you could buy me dinner, then we can go dancing."

"that's more like it." Gothel giggles a bit.

#

"I knew there was something about you and where you were from that sounds familiar. I just can't believe you're a Viking, you...you...F%$^! I had this."

"Ah, you're from a Disney film, you can't curse." Hiccup points out. which result with everyone laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

She places her hands to where his hands are, and genetically guide him to aim at a tree. "Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, relax, focus, and-"

as Hiccup lets go, the string goes forward on his arm, but the arrow stays and pitifully falls on the floor.

"that's not suppose to happen." he comments.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Eugene," she said with great fear. "No, no, no, no, stay with me!"

"Rapunzel..." Eugene whipsers.

"No... stay with me."

"rapunzel... get you're knee off my crotch."

"oh, sorry."

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The girls had a little trouble going down the hill, with it being so steep, but Jack was there to help if anyone lost their footing.

except for one point

"Whoa!" Rapunzel yells as she and Merida tumble down the hill.

#

Suddenly a banner fell almost on top of Rapunzel, but she dodged out of the way as it hits a cart. the wheel broke off and rolled down the town square.

"whoops" Rapunzel peeped.

#

Pitch enters the den of the red death, but his eyes open wide to see the hissing Monsterous Nightmares around him.

"wrong spot," he sighs as he gets burned to a crisp.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Hey!" Jack shouts chasing after the dragon. "Give that back, my staff is not a chew toy!"

As Toothless takes the stick. he jerks his neck up and threw the stick high over the side.

"great," Jack groans.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Pitch looks out from his hiding spot to look at the heroes in the sky.

"I'm stalking now," he tells the reader

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Open your eyes Stoick! That boy is never coming back!"

Stoick turns to see the top of Hiccup's head in the window.

"oh, hi Hiccup." Stoick said waving to his son.

both of them and baby tooth break into laughter.

#

He gasp in fear at seeing Stoick coming back. He quickly grabs Baby tooth and race down the stairs. but lost his footing and tumble down.

"ow," he groans as he hits on the floor.

#

"I can't believe what that man said," Rapunzel said almost outraged, "Hiccup is nothing before... I'm getting this all wrong. Can we start again?"

#

"If we stick close to the shadows, I'm sure we'll fine." Merida said.

"yeah cause that's work out so well last time." Jack sarcastically said with the girls holding in their giggles. "I mean, after the tower, the dragon, and the fact we have Pitch hiding everywhere. we'll be just fine walking into a hall full of people with weapons."

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

"If you say so," Merida said looking at the arena.

She and Astrid look at each other, then they lock each other in a buddy hug.

#

"We're more alike than you care to admit," Pitch said. "Think about it."

Pitch grabs his shoulders and leans over them.

"I am," Hiccup said with a small smile. "And it's a little creepy."

Pitch and Hiccup pull away from each other in a giggle.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"anyone seen my dignity?" Hiccup asks. "I could use it."

#

Hiccup gently fell to the floor, and collapsed to the ground. There was a moment of silence in the arena, like the tension has been deflated, calm.

Astrid crawls to him, and gently messages his face before giving him a kiss.

"I don't think that's in the script." Hiccup gently whispers.

"So what," Astrid said sweetly.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Hiccup came out of the pen, walking backwards with a red dragon trailing.

The group wondered at this, seeing a ferocious dragon behaving so calm. They knew that Hiccup trained a Night fury, but seeing it was amazing.

Though Snotlout was still a little nervous. Out of instincts, he ran out of the arena.

"You're on your own!"

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

"Look at us!" Tuffnut cries out with joy. "We're on a dragon! We're on dragons! All of ussssssssssssssssssssss!"

his sister laughs as she watches him fall off the Zippleback.

#

During the battle, Hookfang set himself on fire, lighting Snotlout's butt.

"Stupid Dragon!" he cries out in pain.

#

Pitch laughed hysterically seeing this unfold. "I suppose that's one guardian down."

"Actually," Hiccup cries out a few feet away. "I'm over here...and well...sort of..."

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"Tree! Tree! Tree!" Sophie cheers while jumping up and down.

but a miss step made her fall on her butt.

"WHA!"

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

"Yeah," she said, letting him go and passing her. "I wonder how it will do on ice."

"Don't give Jack any ideas," Hiccup warns her with as much seriousness he can muster.

"What's that about me?" Jack ask turning around to face them. Unknowingly he set off some ice out of his staff, and made the area around them cold and ice.

Not surprisingly, Hiccup slipped and land hard on his butt.

"I'm sorry," Jack said while covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

Merida and the gang try their best to catch fish in the river.

but a cannon ball from Toothless made a big enough splash to get everyone wet.

#

"achoo!" Rapunzel sneezed.

"excuse you." Jack comments.

"I have a remedy for that," the Witch said to her.

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

Rapunzel and Jack sat closer together and cuddle together.

#

Elinor growls at the boys. but then her stomach let out a loud growl.

"and on that note," Merida said as she and everyone laughs.

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

"No!" Merida cried out. "MUM!"

She slums to the floor in despair. Until she lost her balance and fell back on her butt.

"Moment ruined." she comments while mixing her tears with her giggles.

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

"Is everyone ready?" Jack asks.

"Nope, I need to use the bathroom." Rapunzel said as she runs off.

#

As everyone walks into the Workshop, they've found it completely empty. As they walk down to the globe room, Merida saw an old toy on the edge. she touched it and it falls down to the lower levels, making a clanking noise as it goes down.

"Fool of a took," Jack comments.

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

"Hit me."

Merida became confused of what she just said, "what?"

"It's too cold for me to feel my face; I need you to hit me so I can produce a tear!" She yells as she leans over Jack. "Please, just do it."

As much as Merida didn't want to hit her friend, if it will help save Jack it has to be done. Merida walks over to behind Rapunzel, and started to hit her hard on the back.

"OW! Not that hard!"

#

"My spirit was put there a long time ago, way back before you appeared...born..blah blah blah," Nightlight said.

#

"Blah," Nightlight said sticking out his tongue.

"Blah?" Jack said. "You don'y Blah."

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

"Ummm." Hiccup said as he and the others hold their stones. "Did someone turn on the power to these things?"

#

 _"There's no use looking back,"_ he shouts with determination.

 _"When the past is in the past!"_

He then throws the Tooth box... and it hits Hiccup in the head.

"Ow!" Hiccup winces

"Sorry bout that!" Jack calls out.

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

"Then congratulations," North said closing the book. "You are all now, and forever more, guardians."

The area bursts with cheers and applause from the crowd around them. Even the dragons shot up in the air and made their own fireworks to celebrate.

until the fire came back down.

"Ahhh!" everyone shouts as they run away while trees were getting caught on fire

* * *

 **That's it for the bloopers for now.**

 **I now have a new story up on my page. Please check it out and tell me what you think**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


End file.
